


Five ways Mouri Ran is Awesome

by CurryJolokia



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: F/M, Other, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryJolokia/pseuds/CurryJolokia





	Five ways Mouri Ran is Awesome

"What…what _IS_ this? What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Ran's expression was horrified, revolted even; Shin'ichi stood before her, naked and humiliated. Well, 'stood' was a generous term; he swayed from side to side, tentacles knotting anxiously below him. There were twelve of them; some distracted, detached part of his mind remarked in an amused tone that at least he could count his appendages, most horrific monsters didn't get that luxury, and wasn't he happy that he at least had retained control of his faculties?

Shin'ichi distractedly told that part of his mind to go jump off a bridge.

"Ran, I can…no, I can't explain, I don't know what happened, I…" His skin scraped against the hard asphalt beneath his coils, coming up raw and red. Noise from the Chinese joint next door filtered down the mouth of the alley, filling his suddenly super-sensitized hearing with clattering, painful chaos. The cooks were apparently a foul-mouthed lot, but the food was good, and up until twenty minutes ago - until Shin'ichi'd been struck by stomach pains the like of which he'd never felt before, not even in his earliest transformations under Ai's experiments, and had run outside into the alley to throw up - he and Ran had been enjoying that food, on a date, feeling the temporary, illusory normalcy of the life they'd used to have. To make his transformation stick for more than a few hours, he had already taken so much apotoxin that his skin was feverish, but he'd told her he was merely a little bit sick. Just a flu. He'd come home for a few days from the endless cases to rest. He wanted to treat her, wanted to do it right, since all their other dates had gotten interrupted.

He'd brought along a ring.

The little velvet box, laying in the mud and broken glass of the alley, caught against his coil and drew his attention briefly away from Ran's withering scowl. He lifted it, like picking something up with a very talented set of toes, and tugged it free of his own coil, which didn't seem to have learned "let go" yet. Though it, and the other eleven, knew "grab" pretty well; two or three had Ran by the ankles, desperately afraid she was about to run.

"I…I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Ran, maybe it was what I ate, maybe that combined with…" _the apotoxin_ "…the medicine I'm on. God, that sounds ridiculous, I just --"

He bobbed where he stood, the strength of his tentacles crumpling as sparks flew from Ran's eyes. He sank down in a puddle of his own coils, below her eye level, until she was looming over him. The lower he went, the louder she was getting.

"Stop it, just stop,"

"Ran, please, I can explain, I--"

"Shin'ichi, just stop, just hold it right--"

"--never meant to hurt you, please don't leave me, I promise I'll--"

"JUST STOP MOVING!"

Shin'ichi squeaked in rather real terror, holding very, very still. Except for one tentacle tip, which was wringing itself into little tangles like Lady Macbeth's spotted hands, he barely dared to breathe.

" _Finally,_ " Ran growled, stomping forward. Her pretty boots splashed in the muck of the alley, stomping around the many coils spread around Shinichi in a large halo. Forward she marched, navigating the tangle of them like stepping over electrical cords or cats' tails. Shin'ichi held still, but couldn't hold his tongue.

"Ran, don't, I'm a monster, stop, please don't come closer, Ran--"

"Oh for the love of everything, will you shut up?" Shinichi jerked his gaze up to meet hers, shocked by and mistrustful of the familiar exasperation in her tone. Ran smiled down at him with tight lips, fondness warring with frustration.

"For crying out loud, Shinichi, you are _naked_ in an _alley._ Did you think about the intelligence of this idea _at all?_ God, just - just _stand up_ and stop draping yourself all over six dozen opportunities to contract tetanus or something worse, okay? And don't talk." She grabbed him by both shoulders, her grip iron, and yanked upward. Shin'ichi raised up, tentacles rising up to a high coil. When he stopped moving his head was ten feet off the ground and only the ends of his tentacles were touching the ground. Hands on her hips, Ran looked up at him with satisfaction.

"There. Now stay like that - on your, um, toes. Don't you move." Ran glared him into submission again, though she needn't have bothered; there was so much _not making sense!_ going on within Shin'ichi's brain that he could hardly do anything _but_ stand still - and briskly circled him, pulling wet newspapers and more disgusting sticky things off the new, tender skin of his limbs.

"I feel like I'm babysitting you sometimes, I swear. You get yourself into the most moronic situations…"

"Ran…" he began, wincing as she glared at him. But he had to ask anyway. "Ran, why're you…

"Why're you not running away? It's…it's okay. I know I must look…I must look horrifying. You don't have to pretend that you still--Ow!"

"THAT," Ran declared, twisting the chunk of flesh she had pinched between her strong fingers, "Was for being stupid. You don't look horrifying, you look _ridiculous._ You need a shower, for one. And your hair's a mess."

"…I have _tentacles,_ Ran," Shin'ichi reminded her, blank confusion painting his whole expression. 

"I have legs." She shrugged. "The Little Mermaid figured something out, I guess we will too. But for crying out loud, Shin'ichi, if you-- _FREEZE._ " His tentacles, which had begun to writhe with anxiety again, obediently seized up. Ran slid her boot under the curl of one of them, quickly kicking away a nasty-looking broken bottle.

" _As_ I was saying," she continued, glaring up at him, "We will figure something out. But so help me God, if you get hep C, or something, before we get you out of this alley, I'm disowning you."

He stared, aware he was completely goggle-eyed but too confused to care. "…Buh? But we're not…um…family?"

Ran waved a hand, pointing to the little velvet box still clasped in his fist. "Well, we'll get there eventually. Though I may have to expedite the process if I want it to happen before I'm forty. Something always interrupts when you're involved."

Now Shin'ichi looked truly crestfallen, fist tightening around the little box, which creaked. Realizing her misstep, Ran waved both hands quickly, backpedaling. "No, no, that's not-- Oh for crying out loud, Shin'ichi, just get down here and kiss me."

"Uh." His coils quickened their motions, nervous shuffling from side to side, but quivered against the urge to sink down from his "tiptoe" height. "You said I shouldn't…"

Ran rolled her eyes. "Bend at the waist, mister brilliant detective, and kiss me before something _else_ happens. Then we can get you home and…cleaned up."

He did his best, trying to navigate the muscles and impulses of his new limbs, trying not to overbalance himself, and all the while striving to keep any of his tentacles from touching Ran. She noticed this, the ashamed way that he twitched his new skin away from her as she tried to get close to him, and sighed, completely exasperated.

"Oh for crying out loud." Ran reached out with both hands, grabbing a double armful of tentacles and tugging them toward her. Pliant as they were, they bent toward her, and Shinichi was forced to let half his "feet" slither forward to maintain his balance. The end result was that he looked down his body and found Ran, buried to the shoulders in a tangle of his new limbs, with her arms wrapped around his hips just below his belly button, right at the point where his body split dozenfold. And she was _smirking_ for all she was worth.

Shin'ichi blushed straight down to the tips of his tentacles. But despite his embarrassment, his new limbs traitorously wrapped Ran tighter, tangling around her ankles, supporting the small of her back, thick curves pressing sinuously against the swell of her breasts.

"Oooh. Wriggly," she purred, laughing brightly. "Good thing I didn't like this dress."


End file.
